


Do-Re-Mi with Aziraphale and Crowley

by Lunasong365



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Implied Slash, M/M, Song Parody, The Sound of Music - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When you know the notes to sing, you can sing 'most anything!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do-Re-Mi with Aziraphale and Crowley

**Dough** – for baking biscuits, dear

 **Ray** – a spark from Azi’s sword

 **Me** – is what I give to you

 **Fa’** – means many miles more

 **Sew** – keeps clothes in fine repair

 **La** \- mean we don’t know the words

 **Tea** – a drink with jam and bread

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original lyrics belong to Oscar Hammerstein II.
> 
> Aziraphale and Crowley belong to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.
> 
> Aziraphale and Crowley’s Up/Down tea mugs are the original idea of Pika-la Cynique from her webcomic Girls Next Door episode #135 and are used with her kind permission. Thanks, Pika!  
> http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/  
> http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/GND135-Philosophisauce-203007921
> 
> ***  
> This is a hand-made comic created by me because sometimes words aren't enough...going through the process gave me a real appreciation for this art form.


End file.
